love from the past
by emijonks2000
Summary: Naruto decides to get help from the past to try and get the Kyuubi a body, what will happen when an unexpected love occurs and over protective father goes too far? As well as trying to keep his secret hidden, how will Naruto's life change? Hashinaru, one sided minanaru and slight tobisaru. i have posted the right chapter 2, sorry for the mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's tenth birthday, Konoha, hokage's pov**

I wonder if I did the right thing sending Naruto to the Tsukiomi family, I know it's what Minato wanted for his son as his dying wish but I wish I knew how Naruto was. *Sigh* I know that Naruto was meant to stay with the Tsukiomi family until he was fifteen but, if he stays with them much longer he won't be able to become a ninja so maybe I should send for him to be brought back, but where would he stay?

Suddenly a man in a dog mask appeared, "Hokage Sama, our group has just returned from Suna; the mission was a success, here is the scroll we were sent to receive." He bowed down and handed out a scroll to me, I took it from him, smirking, and a plan forming in my head.

"ANBU leave." The ANBU guarding my room left and I put up a sound barrier, "Kakashi, you live alone, do you not? It must get lonely."

"It's not really lonely hokage Sama, why?"

"You know that your sensei Minato had a son, correct? And that the son was taken from the village for his safety, yes?"

"Yes, I had knowledge of this hokage Sama, may I ask how this links to the previous question as Naruto is meant to stay away for another five years, or am I mistaken?" I smirked and heard him gulp in anxiety.

"Yes, however, I want him to come back now as if we waited any longer the council could refuse to allow him into the academy, and trust me, they would, for he is the nine tails jinchuuriki, I would like him to stay with you and also for it to be your team who fetches him, is this fine with you, if not I could always make it a mission?"

"Yes, he can stay with me and my team will fetch him, what should I say to bring him back?"

"Tell the Tsukiomi's the truth and get them to tell Naruto that he is coming to train to be a ninja, that would be simplest at the minute as Naruto is only ten, is that ok with you?"

"Yes hokage sama, we will leave in an hour to retrieve him, we should be back in a few days as it isn't that far away but we can't travel too fast with such a young boy, does Naruto's family know about his tenant?"

"Yes they do, and they don't mind which is why they were ideal to send Naruto to."

"Good, I'll tell my team, hokage sama, we'll take Naruto to my apartment when we return and I'll send bear to report to you, I'll tell my team the truth but tell them to keep Naruto's tenant a secret." I nodded and he disappeared as I removed the sound barrier.

I hope that this works, if not Naruto could end up hating Konoha, it will be nice to see my 'grandson' though, I wonder what he's like?

Will he be blonde with blue eyes like his father or red haired and green eyes like his mother? What about his personality? Will he be calm, composed and strong with a smart, quick thinking mind like Minato or will he be fiery and quick headed but strong like his mother?

I bet that he'll be a good ninja; I just hope that no one finds out about his tenant or his life will be awful and he might hate Konoha as he will have only been treated badly here so he will link them together. *Sigh* time will only tell…

**Naruto's pov, outside the rain country, where his 'family' lived**

"_My life sure has changed, huh, Kyuu."_

"**Yes, Naruto, it has, can you remember when you were only a baby and still lived with the Tsukiomi's?"**

"_Yeah, my life has changed a lot since then, ever since they were killed by bandits and I was sold by them to the demon lord."_

"**Yeah, and I met and merged with you and the demon lord adopted us as his son because the great Kyuubi had merged with an orphaned toddler, it also helped that you were a very adorable three year old."**

"Hm, and for my fourth birthday he let me watch him kill the murderers of my 'family' and you told me about my real family, the Uzumaki Namikaze's."

"**Yeah, those murderers were shocked to see the demon lord kill them for hurting the boy that they sold to him, and even more shocked to see the four year old laughing at their slaughter and even killing some of them."**

_*Chuckle* Yeah, I was quite a funny kid, I still am. Can you remember when my 'second father' died?"_

"**Ah yes, I remember you arriving at his funeral and laughing before speaking to everyone announcing your accent to the throne, saying, and I quote, 'you won't get away with much now, I'm your new lord and you'll listen to me, first rule, no killing humans without my permission.' They were shocked but everyone knew that they were better off with you, the demon realm is a lot better now, the council respects you too, despite you being only young and them being over a thousand."**

"_Yeah, well, that's what I get for having 23 tails; the most anyone has ever had by thirteen, my 'father' only having ten."_

"**Hm, yet you still listen to me, a mere nine tails, you being so much stronger, you've really grown up kit, but, I'll still call you kit until you reach a thousand years old."**

"_You know, I don't have to go to Konoha to try and find a way for you to leave with both of us alive and you with a good body."_

"**I know, now, should we try out our new, 'summoning the dead jutsu' to summon the previous hokage's to try to gain their power and knowledge."**

"_Sure," _I stop talking in my mindscape to talk out load, "Summoning the dead jutsu!" I do the hand signs and then push my hand to the ground while quickly cutting my hand with my claws (Nails) to summon them.

In a *poof* of smoke three men appeared, young men, all looking to be in their twenties, "Where am I, what happened?"

"Yes, what's going on, why is my brother alive, didn't he die fighting Madara?"

"Why are both of you alive?! You died ages ago, and I think I did too, if not, where is the Kyuubi?"

"I can answer all of your questions, firstly, you all died, this is ten years after the Kyuubi attack, which is important for Minato, the rest of you this is way off in the future, Sarutobi Haruzen is hokage and very old. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and that is Minato Namikaze," I pointed at my father, "everyone else should know of each other."

"You're Naruto? As in, you're my son Naruto? How are we here if were dead?"

"Yes I'm your son; I summoned you from the dead with a jutsu."

"You know the reanimation jutsu I created?"

"No, Hashirama, this may come as a surprise to you but I've created a jutsu far superior to your own."

"What, how could you have beaten my brothers jutsu when your only, what, eleven?"

"No, I'm ten, just, and I didn't create the jutsu by myself, Kyuu Kun helped me, he's like an older brother to me."

"Huh! You've met the Kyuubi; don't tell me that the seal I placed on you is weakening? My poor son…"

"Don't worry, I took the seal of ages ago and merged with Kurama."

"You've merged with the Kyuubi, meaning my method of jinchuuriki worked?!"

"Yes, I'm a jinchuuriki, the best ever, come on, let's go to Konoha, after all, I am an orphan."

"What about the Tsukiomi's they adopted you, didn't they?"

"Yes, but they were murdered when I was three."

"What do you mean?! Before we go to Konoha, let's find those murderers and kill them. How could they leave a poor, innocent child alone?!"

"Oh, they didn't, Tobirama san, they sold my body at an auction, although I was lucky, I was adopted by the demon lord, who then adopted me as his son, we then went and killed the murderers, it was so fun."

"**Naruto, do you think that it's wise to tell them that you enjoyed killing people?"**

"_Oops, sorry Kurama, it won't happen again."_

***Sigh* **they looked at me funnily but dropped it.

We heard rustling in the tree's behind us and spun around to be faced by a team of Konoha's ANBU, "What's going on, Minato sensei?"

"Kakashi Kun, is that you? You've grown so much."

"I, I thought you were dead?"

"I am, or, was, I was brought back to life, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring your son back to Konoha, are those other hokage's and, who else?"

"Yes, we're the previous hokage's and this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or so he says."

"Ah, my younger brother, still just as cautious as back when we were alive, huh?"

"Yes, but that's why I'm still alive… I mean, why I lasted so… you're so annoying, you died first!"

"Grow up; I can't believe that you were hokage!"

"Says the ten year old." Hashirama said that be he was smiling so I didn't take it to heart.

"**Kit, that Hashirama guy is interested in you, this could be useful, I mean, you do need a mate."**

"_Shut up you stupid fox, I'm a demon and he's dead!"_

"**So, you're cute, who wouldn't like you, even your dad can't keep his eyes up."**

"_What do you mean up… no, there's no way…"_

"**Especially from behind…"**

I ignored him and paid attention to what was going on when suddenly someone appeared in front of me, "Aahh! Geez Dasuko, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just came to make sure that you weren't skipping out on your duties. Are you?"

"No, of cause I'm not skipping out on duties, Hahaha…"

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry but Kyuu Kun needs this, please… pwetty pwease." I pouted and made my eyes wider.

"*Sigh* When has that ever worked on me Naruto, but fine, just this once." With that he disappeared leaving everyone staring at me.

"Who was that?"

"That was Dasuko, Hashirama, why?"

"**He's jealous, Hahaha, you're just so cute."**

"Ah, um, there's no reason."

There was a huge rustling behind the Konoha ninja and suddenly a demon, in demon form, jumped out to attack us, obviously not seeing me; I jumped out towards him and pinned him down by his collar, "Sasukomi, lower class demon council member, ex council member."

"N-Naruto sama, I'm so sorry about this, um…"

"You do know that attacking humans is against demon law, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but…"

"**Enough, stop trying to mess with my kit, we've known that you were a traitor for years, we've just been waiting for proof."**

"K-Kurama Sama, I…"

"**Enough, you've been demoted to a mere citizen, I we catch you again you won't be so lucky, if you didn't have ten kits you would be dead, now go!"**

He nodded and ran off.

"I'm sorry about that; some demons are just stuck in their ways."

"T-that demon had eight tails, how did you fight it? Are you really human?"

"Yes, Kakashi I am human, well, mostly. I'm sorry but you're all going to forget this, mind rewind jutsu!"

I performed some hand seals and soon no one could remember what just happened.

"Ok, lets escort you all back to Konoha."

The trip to Konoha was quick and silent, when we arrived at the gate we got a shocked reaction, they let us straight past and we ran to the hokages office. "Hokage sama, we have returned along with some unexpected quests."

The third just gaped at us, "What is going on?"

"We were summoned here with a jutsu I've not heard of, my Haruzen, you've grown so much."

"S-sensei, is that you?! But you died, and you Hashirama, you as well Minato!"

"It's very simple hokage san, I summoned them to get information from them, maybe something else if my tenant is correct."

"N-Naruto, is that you? You can't talk about the Kyuubi here; people may try to harm you!"

"I like my odds, one realm against a village, I can only hold back so much."

"What are you talking about..?"

"Nothing really…"

"So which one of us will be hokage now that we have returned?"

"I think we'll let Hashirama take over as he has no family and is oldest."

"Fine, although Kyuu won't be happy…"

"**I'm not, now how will you bond with your mate, I mean, future mate!"**

"I was right."

"Why doesn't the Kyuubi want me to be the hokage?"

"Because it means that you will be really busy and Kurama," I smirked, thinking of my revenge, "Has a crush on you and wants to see you."

"**Kit, you're an idiot! How could you say that?! I can't believe that people now think I have a crush on a mere human!"**

"Really, the Kyuubi has a crush on me?"

"Yep, head over heels, love at first site…"

"Well, anyway, you can all stay with Minato and Naruto at the Namikaze estate."

"Thank you Haruzen." We nodded to him before leaving to go to our new home.

**Please comment on how I can improve and what I can do on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- re posted

**This is the actual next chapter, I can't believe I messed up and posted the wrong one! Thank you guest for telling me!**

**The day after the three hokages and Naruto arrive at Konoha, in the hokage's office.**

"**Kyuubi talking out loud"  
'Kyuubi talking to Naruto in head'  
**_'Naruto talking to Kyuubi'  
_"Humans talking"  
'humans thinking'

**Naruto's pov**

Naruto, Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato were all in the hokage's office, chatting; Hashirama was in the hokage's uniform, he spoke to me, "Naruto, as you are eleven, I have enrolled you at the ninja academy, you start… Today?! Quick, go, go, you can't be late on your first day!"

I ran off then thought about what he'd just said, he was sending me; the great demon lord, the guy who laughs at people dying, who has less mercy than the great Kurama, only being ever to reach more than 13 tails and have 23 tails; to the ninja academy, where kids learnt to become ninja, human kids at that, why?!

'**Come on Kit, don't want to be late on our first day, do we? My precious kit's first day of school, I'm such a proud parent at the minute, I should record it for Dasuko, I mean, he would pay me so much for this stuff! You're going to make me rich kit,' **he let out an evil chuckle, he was challenging me, I accepted.

'_Your right, it is funny, I bet people will be talking about how I went to a human school for a few hundred years, but it'll soon blow over and people will just go back to plainly talking about how the great Kurama fell in love with a human, and a human that was weak enough to die, and did, yes, people will be talking about me going to school for a few hundred years, but people will be talking about you and Hashirama for a few thousand years.' _Kurama growled at me but knew I was right, that was why he was so mad.

I then felt Kurama grin, **'yeah, but at least I don't have my dad staring at my cute ass, my slim waist, my premature member etc. and I don't have to worry that my dad's going to rape me or reject all of my mates out of jealousy, I can hear it now, the demon lord who was stopped from having a mate because his dad wanted to feel him up and didn't want anyone else feeling HIS property!" **I pouted and Kurama realised he'd gone too far, all I've wanted since 'father' died was a real father. **"I'm sorry kit…"**

'_Ha-ha, the great Kurama; falls in love with a human and then apologizes to his eleven year old jinchuuriki, you will Never live this down, I can a-sure you of that! Wow, you really have lost your touch haven't you?!' _we both laughed and I stopped realising I'd arrived at the dreaded place.

Kurama urged me on, supportively, and I walked into the academy grounds, a good thirteen minutes late, it took me three minutes to find my class, I knocked and then cautiously walked in, "You must be the new student, Naruto is it? I'm Iruka, your teacher, would you like to explain why you are fifteen minutes late?!" my new teacher now identified as Iruka asked me with anger bubbling in his voice.

"Yes I am Naruto, nice to meet you, as for my reasoning behind why I was late, no, I would not LIKE to explain, however, as I feel it was not a question but a demand, I will answer, I was late because I don't want to be here, simple enough for you?" I answered him cheekily and I knew that he would get mad, but it was fun to see anger bubble into his eyes.

Iruka glared at me and then asked, "So Naruto, why don't you want to be here, is it because you think that you know everything and I can't teach you anything, or, are you too scared to become a ninja?" he was smirking, thinking he'd won but as I'd lived with demons for so long there was no way that I was going to lose to him.

"Neither actually, I know that I know most things and that you can't teach me anything, by the way, when you said I was fifteen minutes late, it was actually sixteen, you should go back to the academy if you can't figure that out,," I smiled sweetly while he fumed, I enjoyed peoples anger especially if it was me who caused it!

Iruka got out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it, he then gave it to me and said, "Naruto, you are to go home right now and give this to your family, you will come back tomorrow with a better attitude or you will be suspended for good!" I took the slip out of Iruka's hand.

"So, if I'm bad tomorrow I won't ever have to come here again?! Yay, I'm going to be even worse tomorrow!" I was jumping for joy and everyone was looking shocked, it's not every-day a kid tries to get out of the academy.

"No kid, you would just go to a different class, you're lucky you're here, if it weren't for the hokage you wouldn't be here right now!" Iruka yelled at me, exasperated.

"I wish I wasn't here, and you have no right to call me kid!" I was mad and stormed out with my letter, only Kyuu calls me kid, well, kit, but it's the same thing! I stormed all the way up to the hokages office and slammed the letter on their desk; luckily all of them were there.

My dad spoke to me, "What are you doing here Naruto?" I pointed at the letter and Tobirama read it out,

"Naruto has been sent home for several reasons; firstly, he arrived fifteen minutes late."

I objected there, "Actually I was sixteen minutes late, six teen, not fifteen!"

Tobirama carried on, "He then argued with me for five minutes."

I cut in again, "No, it was seven and a half, can you not count in Konoha?!"

Tobirama continued, "And lastly he held no respect for me, his class mates or learning."

I shouted out again, "So, I have no reason to respect him, he couldn't teach me anything!"

Minato spoke out then, "Of cause you can learn off them, you're not even a genin yet!"

Just then Dasuko appeared, "Naruto-sama, I know you said to not interfere but I can't stand this!" Dasuko faced the other three, "You should all watch your tongue, you are in the presence of the demon lord; Naruto is the leader of the demon realm and hold 23 tails of power! You should not speak to him like that!"

I spoke to Dasuko before he went too far, "That's enough Dasuko-kun, go back and be with your friends," he pouted slightly but left, "Sorry about him."

They all yelled out, "You're a demon lord?!"

I had a lot of explaining to do…

**Thanks for the feed-back, I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
